


Drifting Thoughts Atop a Heated Stone

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Council of the Twin Lights Verse [2]
Category: Legacy of Kain, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: Spyro can feel that the Shadow Realm is coming back eventually to try and take over the Dragon Realms again.He takes this opportunity to practice training his chi magic so he can fight back.





	Drifting Thoughts Atop a Heated Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Council verse is my creation.  
> Characters, powers, and locations are not mine.

The hot air of the volcanic jungle flowed slightly with a weak breeze. The long, lush grass swayed slightly with the movement of the wind. The world of ruins took on a mystic feel.

A medium-sized dragon strode lazily across the sun-warmed stone of the ancient temple. He stood proudly as he looked up at the late afternoon sun as it started to dip towards the evening. The dragon spread his wings, catching the toasty heat along his wing membrane.

Satisfied with the collection of heat reverberating off his purple scales, Spyro sighed softly as he walked to edge of the temple wall. It was only about five feet above the grassy field below. Spyro pulled close to the stone lip before bunching up his muscles. He leapt forward with a grace he refused to let most see. As his decent brought him closer to the grass, he opened his wings slightly; catching the air with the soft membrane.

He lighted down on the grass, claws getting lost in the plush carpet. He huffed softly in contentment, smoke easing from his nostrils. He blinked slowly as he looked back at the temple he just came from. His companion, Raziel, was inside studying the temple. The wraith seemed to be the only one that enjoyed the Jurassic Jungle as much as Spyro did.

This strange, time forgotten world was the only land that Spyro really felt comfortable in when in the Dragon Kingdoms. He despised how the Dragon Elders watched and pestered him so from their dojo. They were so much more demanding than the Dragon Leaders of the Dragon Realms.

Spyro longed to spend his time just traveling between the Dragon and Forgotten Realms while residing mainly in the Autumn Plains castle of Avalar. The Elders’ constant nagging and ridicule ate at his nerves, leaving him feeling on edge. It was those negative feelings that brought him to the ancient, temple-filled world. The Elders seemed to dislike the place and often steered clear of it. The land of grass and lava had become Spyro’s safe haven away from the dojo.

With an unhappy sigh, Spyro shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the thoughts of school. He smiled softly as he looked up at his insect companion shining brightly against the dying light of the lowering sun. He chuckled softly as Sparx nuzzled his cheek in a comforting manner, the little guy always knowing just what to say or do to cheer up Spyro.

Spyro reached up and gently nuzzled his friend with the smooth part of his paw. The insect buzzed happy and glowed brighter. He bounced slightly in the air before opening a tiny dimensional portal and reached in. Sparx hummed softly as he pulled out the Shadowstone from Dragon Shores. He held it out for Spyro to take.

Spyro smirked, gently taking the string that the stone hung from between his teeth. He mumbled a thanks through clenched fangs, winking at his friend. He laid the stone on the heated grass and took a deep breath.

“Right. Let’s do this, pal.” He clicked his tongue and placed his paw on the stone, “Wish Raz was here, it’s easier pulling this off when he’s around. The guy's got waves of spiritual energy flowing off him.”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sent his focus to his paw, trying to set his mind on the spiritual energy connected to the stone. He grinned as he found it and began to draw it in.

“Sparx, if I can pull off my training, my chi magic will be even more powerful. If I can control my chi, I can add it to my other dragon kata attacks.”

He breathed a smoke ring as he watched the magical purple energy coat his body. He ran his tongue over fangs and hummed. He felt his chi charge up, leaving him practically bouncing on his toes.

“Let’s try a Chi Roar. Depending on how far it can go with the help of extra shadowstone energy, we’ll see if we can transfer it too other attacks.” Sparx nodded happily at the idea.

Spyro took a deep breath, scrunched up his eyes and lashed his tail slightly. His body crackled with magical energy as he curled his wings about him tightly. He sank his claws down into the soft earth and extended his wings wide as his jaws opened wide. A massive roar ripped from his throat, echoing off the ancient ruins.

A self-satisfied grin stuck to Spyro’s face as he opened his eyes. He watched as a massive shockwave of chi energy rippled off of his body in a huge ring around him. He chuckled softly as the circle of purple light flowed over the toasty grass, ruffling the green strands as it passed over them. Spyro whooped unceremoniously as the ring slammed into the temple walls and only stopped once they had flowed out a good twenty feet from him.

“Well, now that’s a feat.” He commented proudly, sitting back on his haunches and crossing his forelegs over his chest. His tail thumped the floor happily, “The Shadow Realm’s coming back, Sparx. And when it does, you and I’ll be ready for it.” A matter-of-fact look glinted in his eyes as he hissed sparks out of his mouth. His insect companion hovering next to his head nodded as it formed a tiny purple orb in its hands.

“You, me, Raz are gonna make an awesome tag team, Sparx!” Spyro commented cockily as he got ready to practice his new attacks.

~*~End~*~


End file.
